User blog:Vauseman/UFSW Hunger Games
Hi, everyone. This is Bait. Yes, it is what it sounds like: TheInfected and I have decided to hold the first Undead Fan Stories Wiki Hunger Games. Here's the deal: Infected and I (since we read many of the stories on the wiki) will be writing the story, which will be in issue format. Here's how it's going to work: Characters from the various stories on UFSW have been sucked into an alternate universe and are forced to compete in a fight to the death in a Hunger Games style arena that is, of course, filled with the undead. The last character standing wins. If you would you like to participate in the UFSW Hunger Games, leave a comment with your story name and three characters from your story you would like the compete in the Games. Each of your characters will receive two perks from the list below that determine their strategy in the arena and make the story a bit more interesting. #Your characters must currently be alive. #Your story must have at least ten issues. #There is no gender requirement for your characters. You can choose all male, all female, one male and two females, etc. #Only two perks for each character. #Only original stories allowed. No Walking Dead fan fictions/Walking Dead characters. 'Perks' *'Sharpshooter '– This character has the ability to easily hit a target with any gun. *'Juggernaut' – This character has the ability to take more damage than others can *'Medical Training' - This character can heal themselves easily from gunshots, infections, etc… *'Long Runner' – This character has more stamina than others. This allows him to run father, climb more, and as well not get sleepy. *'Athlete' – This character is physically talented; he is capable of running faster, jumping higher, and throwing far, etc… *'Brawler' – This character is better when it comes to fights involving melee weapons. *'Stalker' – This character is very stealthy and sneaky. This allows him to make less noise when moving. *'Crafter'- This character is capable at crafting many useful items. *'Hunter'- This character is capable of hunting down his targets, whether it is food or an enemy, better than others. *'The Entertaine'r – This character is capable of making the mood better, or getting people riled up. *'The Mentalist' – Uses his brain over his brawn. This character is more intelligent than others, allowing him to think faster, smarter, and come up with plans. *'Lucky Irish' – This character has more of a chance of finding items then others. *'Chef' – This character is able to creates fires and cook meals. *'Ninja' – This character has the ability to climb and live among the trees. They are as well able to camouflage themselves in various ways. *'Persuasive' – This character has the ability to talk others into helping them, whether it is for good or for evil, or if they’re using them. In order to choose who dies and so there is no bias, character names will be inputed into a random name generator. Whichever character's name is picked three times will die for that issue. Writers do not choose who dies; it is all random. In the unlikely event that at least two characters from the same story are the last alive, then all of those characters will be crowned the winner. Good luck to all the muhfuckin' contestants, and leave comments with any questions. Category:Blog posts